Convectrix
| introduced = | notes = }} The Convectrix is a Corpus shotgun that uses two converging beams to slice enemies between them. It is a Clan research weapon released in . Acquisition Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Good status chance. *Can be used to spread damage across lines of enemies or focus down single targets. *Can cut up corpses easily on death or on already dead bodies, which can be used for Desecrate. *Large magazine size for infrequent reloading. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Limited range of 25 meters. *Ammo inefficient and relies on less common shotgun ammo drops, which only supply 10 ammo per pickup. *Low and damage, less effective against shields and armor. *Consumes ammo after the trigger is held; as long as the beams are out it will consume ammo. **It will not deal damage every time ammo is used, meaning that holding the trigger will consume more ammo than damage ticks. Notes *The Convectrix fires two beams with a length of 25 meters from its twin emitters, which move into position when the fire button is held. If using primary fire, the beams are emitted to the sides and then converge into the center of aim; if using secondary fire, the beams begin from the center and then diverge outwards. Releasing the fire button will make the beams return to their original position, whether outwards or inwards depending on which fire button was held. **The beams will deal damage to any enemies and objects caught within their length. **Maximum beam divergence spread is affected by Tainted Shell and Vicious Spread, respectively narrowing and widening the beam's initial spread. *The weapon's listed damage is split between the two beams, thus each beam deals half of the listed damage, per second. *The closest weapon that is similar to the Convectrix is the Phage, an Infested continuous shotgun weapon that also fires beams. The difference being the Convectrix only has two beams and the beams will automatically move toward the center of the reticle instead of having to use the zoom function like the Phage. *May also be compared to the Quanta and Quanta Vandal which are continuous fire laser rifles, or to the Flux Rifle, an earlier Corpus tech continuous slash focused laser rifle, or Spectra, a puncture focused Corpus tech secondary weapon. Tips *The weapon can be used to focus down specific units, and then when the trigger is pressed and released in short concession, can be used to widen the beam and spread out the damage to surrounding targets. *The Convectrix can use the Combustion Beam mod to deal damage to enemies in range upon death. *Sinister Reach can be used to increase the Convectrix's range. *Consider using Shotgun Ammo Mutation to help regain ammo, especially in long duration mission types. *Vicious Spread has no effect at all on the beams when they are combined. While it slightly increases the radius of its sweeping pattern, the weapon converges the beams fast enough that it's not noticeable. Trivia * Convectrix is likely derived from the word convex. A convex lens refracts multiple beams of parallel light to single focal point. This is similar to how the Convectrix works when the fire button is held, having two beams of energy converging to a single point. * May also refer to the words convene (v. to come together) or converge (v. to tend to meet in a point or line; incline toward each other, as lines that are not parallel.) which share similar origin and meaning. *When the beams are converged on an enemy, a singeing or burning sound can be heard, unique to the Convectrix. Media ConvectrixCodex.png|Convectrix in Codex. CONVECTRIX BUILD - Shotgun Beams Warframe Warframe - The Jordas Precept - Highlights Update 17.5 Patch History }} See Also *Flux Rifle, a Corpus beam weapon that utilizes a single beam. Category:Update 17 Category:Corpus Category:Shotgun Category:Research Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons